


忍不住

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn
Summary: 用餐结束期待您的评价





	忍不住

忍不住  
*现实背景  
*这个合集里都是abo设定，但是每一篇都是各自独立的故事

“你知道世界上最长的战争打了多久吗？”

“多久”

“一百一十六年，史称百年战争。”

/  
金珉奎脑子不太清楚，觉得这空间里一切东西都该死，该死的信息素味道，该死的热度湿度，该死的衬衫扣子，该死的拥抱姿势，该死的裤子拉链拉了一半，让他硬挺的下身无可遮掩。

全圆佑也讨厌，他自己也讨厌，他标记了这个omega的这个事实也讨厌，尽管一开始——

他们都是自愿的。

吵架了，例行的吵架本该撞不上例行的做爱，可是发情期不讲道理，生理规律不读空气，全圆佑喘着气瞪他，情欲和愤怒各占一半，因为无法抑制的情欲更加愤怒，因为愤怒越加无法控制情绪。金珉奎状况比他好一点儿，强忍着吐出两个字：“求我”

“有本事你以后不要求我……”，全圆佑不吃这套，脏话骂得够多了，直接伸手去扒金珉奎裤子，没想到这小子这回格外倔强，昂着头哥都不叫了：“现在是你全圆佑在求我操你。”

“那你能保证以后不会哭着求我吗？”，想起上次和好，金珉奎还冲着他掉了眼泪，全圆佑笑了一声向下俯身，按着鼓起的地方打了个圈儿：“真是小不点”

“每次都忍不住。”

/  
还是做了，也不能不做。他哥确实是杂学百科，百年战争这话也能用在恋人的关系上，我们的百年战争，要打到地老天荒，既然这样，吵架不过是家常便饭，吵架了就不能做爱吗，金珉奎没想过这个问题，可是眼下的情况让他不能不想，杏仁的味道提醒他，纵使现在恨彼此恨得牙痒痒，也还是忍不住开始了这场危险的性爱。莫名其妙又理所应当，自己的omega发情期，他身体也没问题，做是做了，尽管有可能会做得咬牙切齿，做得恶向胆边生，做得怒从心头起。

想想刚才那句话，他啧一声只管往里操，企图能让全圆佑在自己身下示弱，“我怎么觉得今天是你会哭比较快呢”

反驳就要用力，比用力更加用力，做得比他们爱意浓重的时候都用力太多，但是只是一门心思地想让全圆佑哭出来，动着腰还要去摸眼睛：“你是不是哭了”

不说敬语，也不叫哥，全圆佑被他撞得疼，太响的啪啪声听得人耳朵发烧，他喜欢的巧克力味道是一直都喜欢，所以即使是在吵架，上个床也没关系。

倒不是什么性爱分离的法则，全圆佑只觉得什么事都算业绩，吵架了也可以营。做任何事主要看能不能解决问题，而不是心里舒服不舒服，至少现在发情期——

爽是最重要的。

到底要占上风的自尊还是真真实实的爽来缓解发情期的燥热，脱口而出的话先替他做了选择：“我没有。”

“那再来……”，金珉奎刚刚只注重力度忽略技巧，离到顶点的快感还差些，他确实没有满足，但是压上来的人提问太高惹人烦躁，喊了句滚，踹人却软绵绵得没有力气。

大腿上湿湿滑滑的，黏腻的体液粘了一屁股，全圆佑翻过去趴在被子里，结果金珉奎手指不老实，弄了几下又滑进去，“你他妈……”，全圆佑骂得毫无威慑力，信息素的压制没法抵抗，只能重新积蓄起怒意。

“你不是没哭吗？”，发抖的声线，心疼泛上来一点点，又被金珉奎一巴掌扇个干净，高扬的手掌落在屁股上，全圆佑疼得咬住枕头，没忍住那点呜呜咽咽。

怒气冲冲的alpha压上去，像是为了惩罚omega的不诚实，可对方的回击出乎意料，全圆佑忽然拉过手亲了他一下，金珉奎以为哥哥服软了，结果下一秒就被咬得大叫。

全圆佑怎么也不松嘴，牙齿卡死两根手指，alpha急着挣脱，另一边的巴掌落下来狠狠地打屁股，omega上下同时咬得紧，直到尝到舌尖上的一点血腥味。

到底是在做爱还是在打仗，金珉奎被咬得骂得发懵，手按上去才发现自己用力也不小，把omega没什么肉的屁股打得有点肿起来，滚烫、麻木、愤怒，可是屋子里得味道又是甜得不像话的巧克力杏仁，金珉奎气得干脆压住肩膀，着实咬牙切齿地贴着耳骂了出来：“你、是、狗、吗”

“你才是狗……”，他脑袋凑在全圆佑肩膀上，虎牙在那里磨，“我就说你是疯狗……”，永远不会认输的他的哥哥话更严厉：“长这样的狗牙”

“是狗牙”，金珉奎舔了舔露出的牙齿，鼻子贴着皮肤往腺体那里去：“疯狗咬人不长眼睛”

“你要试试吗？”

/  
“疯狗”，纵使是这样贴着威胁，全圆佑也接着骂一句，又啐口水，被打的地方反应延迟，现在才觉得从腰到大腿火辣辣地烧成一片：“刚才不是还说、不行……嘶！你这种、精虫上脑的家伙…呼、有什么可洁身自好的……”

“那现在是谁腿张那么开啊？”，全圆佑看不到自己骂战的功力，身后的alpha已经瞪得眼睛发红，用手去弄连接的地方：“湿成这个样啊，哥？”

他笑得全圆佑发怒，闭着眼辩解说是发情期没办法，又给对方抓了把柄去，说他是天天都在发情的小脏猫，“不就是发情的猫吗？”，omega已经被操到软绵绵，身子在床上摊成一滩水，很随意就被捞起来坐在金珉奎大腿上。

进入的深度和力度变化都太陡然，刺激得全圆佑想站起来，又被抓着腰使劲按下来：“发情的骚猫自己动动吧？不是很想要吗……”

“你知不知道……刚才你抓着我衣服说‘我发情了’、嗯！…别咬、那个表情，特别精彩……”，处于弱势也不服输，发情期的身体不受控制，没有力气再咬人，被贯穿的快感卡得人浑身抖，手指捏着金珉奎的手臂喘气。

“你还不是…我说半句话就硬了、没、没有自控力的狗崽子”，全圆佑想着较劲，虽然前端已经溢出不少体液，红红肿肿的下身一塌糊涂，还是半跪着起来虚弱一笑，手指伸到后面拔出来用手掐住。

alpha的性器在他手里握着，金珉奎有点紧张，问着要干什么有点结巴，”锻炼你的自制力啊…“，全圆佑的腰还忍不住抖，穴口沾的体液也往下滴，“怎么像个处男呢，刚才的疯劲呢？”，他还在笑，狠狠掐着根部，自己抬着臀部往下坐，就是故意要金珉奎看，好好盯着他坐上去的动作，进出的样子特别清楚。

“你不是要我自己动吗？”，故意放慢速度就是为了惹他，全圆佑点着alpha的鼻子很开心，他比那小子能忍，忍着不擦过敏感的地方，但是马眼忍不住又溢出来点。“是不是故意逼我把你推倒了狠狠操你？”，金珉奎眼睛更红了，咬着嘴唇平衡呼吸，“我可没有这个意思，不要自作多情了……唔！”，全圆佑动得越来越心急，其实是已经体力不支，终于没忍住娇喘出声，马上就被alpha掀翻过去再次抓着腰狠狠进入。

“吸得这么紧，怎么出去？”，操进去了还想往里塞手指，听完那串微弱的“出去”和“滚”，金珉奎环了一把omega的下身：“我出去了它会哭吧？”

一下全部抽出来，alpha的阴茎上带着淋漓的水光，高高翘起的弧度显示着他的急不可耐，但是为了最后的胜利还在强忍。可忍不住浪叫的omega腿怎么也合不上，被alpha碰了脸颊就忍不住全身颤抖，闭着眼睛听见他说：“哥哭了”  
“到底要不要我进去？”，金珉奎狠狠捏着全圆佑下巴，这场漫长的战争似乎接近尾声，omega点头然后又摇头，说话也乱七八糟，本来就低的声音更是微弱到听不清。

金珉奎俯下身去听他说什么，抱歉和心疼慢慢置换掉愤怒和不甘，他的omega哭得脸颊湿漉漉的，贴着脸亲了他鼻子一下：“你忍得住吗？”

“忍不住”，金珉奎眉毛撇下来，汗津津的狗狗哑着嗓子说。

“要不是每次都忍不住，我怎么会被你搞成这样？”

**Author's Note:**

> 用餐结束期待您的评价


End file.
